Harry Potter: Rise of a Dark Knight
by TheCrossoverKing2395
Summary: The Potters had survived the events of Godrics Hollow. However Charlie Potter had been declared the Boy Who Lived. Fueled by fame the Potters abandon the oldest of their twins to the Dursleys. Harry Potter has become something more he has become the Batman.


Disclaimer: J. has the rights to Harry Potter and all related characters and elements. DC Comics have the rights to Batman and all related characters.

Chapter 1: Fear

The wizarding population accused Lord Voldemort of many things. So he wanted world domination, so he liked to kill and torture. He found it to be a great stress relief when he formed plans. These facts didn't mean he didn't feel emotions or he had created Horcruxes. He wasn't keen or immortality he just wanted to rule the world.

Joy. This wasn't an emotion that would be expected from a Dark Lord, but was one he felt regularly. It had been twenty two years since he had gone to Godric's Hollow on that fateful night. Harry Potter had actually absorbed his killing curse and sent a weaker one back. Tom had only just survived. When he was resurrected by his two faithful death eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr, he was expecting Harry Potter but instead of black hair and green eyes he was greeted by a boy with brown eyes and red hair. Charlie Potter was thought to be the Boy Who Lived. Things couldn't have gone better for Voldemort. He had found that the blood traitor and mudblood had actually abandoned the real Boy Who Lived for a weak pretender.

Harry Potter had been abandoned by the Potters to muggles. The boy was believed to be dead as he had run away at the tender age of seven. Voldemort had tracked down the Dursleys of Privet Drive. It was a massacre. These filthy muggles had robbed him of his fate. It was prophesied that he would be the one to kill the Boy Who Lived.

The second emotion that he was recently feeling was Fear. A large number of his death eaters where residing in Azkaban. They simply refused to leave, every single one of them. Only one death eater was sane enough to provide a reason and a memory for not wanting to leave Azkaban. The death eater (Fenrir Greyback) had muttered a word. "Batman," the werewolf muttered. All inmates within the Dark Lord's sight shuddered and screamed. If he was being honest with himself he found it to be very unsettling.

He was reviewing Greyback's memory. Greyback, Dolohov and other low ranking death eaters were having a meeting. When a man dressed in all black descended from the ceiling. A bat symbol over his chest and a cowl which only left his mouth exposed. He was wearing a scowl.

"Who are you!" shouted Dolohov. The white slits on the mask turned to Dolohov.

"I'm Batman," said the newly identified Batman. Before quickly punching the death eater out cold. The Batman then quickly dropped pellets which filled the dark room with smoke and varying scents. Lord Voldemort had to recognize the skill of this new opponent. The pellets he used were designed to perfectly take out the werewolf. Voldemort saw as the Batman took out the Death eaters quickly and silently. Voldemort also noticed a pattern he was taking out the strongest death eaters first. Eventually the death eaters were all unconscious and the smoke cleared. Fenrir took his chance and leaped towards the back of Batman. Before Greyback reached the Batman he was grabbed by the Batman and pushed into the wall. A swift punch rendered the werewolf unconscious.

The memory swirled and Greyback awoke to the soulless gaze of the Batman.

"Tell me what is Voldemort planning?" demanded the Batman. The Batman's voice sounded like gravel. Greyback didn't answer the Batman but merely growled.

"Your bonds are made out of pure silver," said the Batman a small grin came across his face. A look of worry was etched onto the werewolf's face. Greyback passed out.

The Dark Lord started laughing, it had taken him far too long to work out who the Batman was. Voldemort rose from the pensive and stared at his assembled forces.

"I now know my nemesis. I know his name. I know his family. I know his convictions. Tomorrow morning is the last morning of August. We will raid Diagon Alley!" he screamed to his death eaters. Voldemort didn't notice a certain hooked nose death eater apparate out of the room.

"Tomorrow we beat the Batman," said Voldemort as his death eaters cheered and chanted his name.

Next Time: The forces of Lord Voldemort and the forces of Albus Dumbledore clash. But will the Batman arrive in time to stop any fatalities.


End file.
